Adin Valerian
Adin Valerian is the second-eldest of the Seven Brothers, and one of the Four Elemental Highlords, serving as an aide to the King of Terodara, one of the four tribute-kingdoms of the Quatran Empire. Now that his youngest brother has regained the Imperial Throne, their attention has turned to expansion. Adin, commanding the heaviest infantry legions of the Empire, was more than pleased to offer his aid and re-affirm his loyalty when a new unclaimed territory was discovered. As a forward leader, he decided to join the first expedition into the Realm of Adoria. Biography Early Life Adin was born in the Capital City, often known as Quinta, or the Fivecity, to High King Teras Valerian VI. He was the second child of the King, to his older brother Joul, and followed by younger brothers Dahn , Ignax , Jorgas , Nefian , and Torin. The seven brothers lived an uneventful childhood in a golden age for the Empire. They trained for their eventual roles upon their entry into the court as adults- Adin was sent to Terodara often to train alongside the newest recruits for the legions of the empire. The Falseking Rebellion However, things were not destined to run smoothly. Upon the coronation ceremony that would proclaim Torin the High King of the Empire, Nefian lashed out in an attack of shadow magic that sent the young king reeling. As the cathedral erupted in weapons, soldiers poured into the space- not Quatran Legionaires, but shifty mercenaries and malcontents of the empire, hired enforces of the Nevari Consortium - a seemingly innocuous merchant guild led by Nefian, revealing its true colors as a rogue's gallery he created. In the ensuing chaos, Teras Valerian was slain, and Torin was nowhere to be found. With Quatran forces having evacuated the city, Nefian proclaimed himself High King, and began a reign of terror through the countryside when the four tribute kingdoms did not fully recognize his title. Adin gathered what little men he had with him, and made a hard march to the Terodaran court. Although the tribute-king did not wish to engage in open civil warfare just yet, he did offer aid in the form of "retired" legionaires willing to take up arms. Adin then formed the Verdant Crusade from these soldiers, and set out to fight the Nevari forces and attempt to find his brother. Thus began what was called the Falseking Rebellion, a proxy war between the four kingdoms and Nefarian's various mercenaries. Torin's Return During this rebellion, the Verdant forces took control of an ancient border fort, dating back to the time of the Seventhborn - a mythical figure who united the four warring kingdoms into one unified empire two eras ago. Inside the fort's keep, a mysterious stranger was found, who referred to himself as the Wanderer. To Adin's surprise and joy, it was clear to him that this man was none other than the missing High King, Torin I. However, he had no memory of such a name or title, and no recollection of his own brother. Undeterred, Adin commanded the Crusade's slowly growing forces while supporting Torin as he struggled to uncover who he was, and what had happened. Eventually, the pieces began to be put back together. Torin had faced Nefarian in single combat, and the battle turned to a stalemate. Nefarian, outraged at the power present within what he saw as an insolent whelp, channeled the might of a dark force in an attempt to obliterate the young prince. The attack, although mighty, proved insufficient to entirely destroy Torin. Instead, he was banished to a dark realm, where his memory was scoured from him. Satisfied, Nefarian discarded his brother in a dead-end fortress, unused and forgotten. Having not counted on him being found by his mage-warrior brother and the combined resources of four kings, however, meant that he did not attempt to obfuscate the workings of his spell. Adin's forces now had an objective: In order to restore Torin's memory, allowing him to truly claim his birthright, they needed to go to the scene of the attack. They needed to return to Quintas. The Fall of Nefarian Their purpose now clear, Adin directed his veteran soldiers towards the capital city, breaking through defense and liberating town after town. Upon reaching the border of the Capital Territory, however, Torin had a crisis of his identity: was he the Wanderer, or the long-lost High King? Adin managed to convince him to stay the course, and they proceeded to force their way into the Capital City. As Adin personally led an assault against the main gates, breaking through and fighting the regional "governor" that Nefarian had left, Torin slipped through a sally port with the aid of sympathetic citizens, and made his way to the cathedral. He claimed his father's blade- both a powerfu weapon, and the symbol of his office as High King- and returned to Adin's failing assault, boosting morale and saving his older brother's life. Together, the two brothers then turned their sights to Nefarian's court, a short distance away in the palace their family used to live in, high on a mountainside. In the ensuing time since the Falseking Rebellion began, Nefarian had reinforced and fortified the mountaintop into a citadel from which he projected his dark influence into the countryside. With a true High King facing him, however, the tribute-kings finally pledged their loyalty to Torin, and began to march their own men towards Nevari territory. As the Verdant forces began to lay siege to the mountain, Adin and Torin led a secondary force into the catacombs underneath the palace, coming up into a dungeon complex Nefarian had built. This small force then threw open the gates, bringing Terodaran, Ventian, Aquarii, and Pyaran forces into the citadel. With the massive influx of Quatran troops, working together under the six brothers, the Nevari pretenders were pushed back into the keep, and eventually Nefarian himself faced his brother down once more. In this engagement, however, the High King was not alone. Adin and his other five brothers lent their youngest their strength, and Torin was able to reciprocate upon his brother what had been done to him: Banishment into a faraway time and place, cut off from his benefactors and nearly blinded to the arcane forces around him. Outward Expansion With the Consortium headless, they collapsed quickly, and Torin was truly crowned as High King Torin Valerian I. Adin quickly went to work with his brothers as they re-stabilized their empire. Shortly before the Falseking Rebellion, a wizard skilled in the art of Ley-Line Magic discovered a way to link a Waystone, adequately powered, to another dimension, similar yet different, to the Prime dimension. Adin then focused on colonization efforts of suitable realms, such as Adoria. Current Events Adin personally took charge of the expedition into Adoria, and as a member of nobility is nominally awarded a title granting him governance over the realm. His small force currently occupies the Adorite Citadel , which they constructed out of imported materials upon arrival. Act Zero: The Underdark Uprising events as they occur. Personality And Traits Adin is quiet and collected- the epitome of Earth elementalist stoicism. He is not a man of many words, preferring deeds to boasting. However, he is known for crashing avalanches of unabridged fury when roused to it. He stands tall over others, with a strong muscled physique. Adin possesses the following traits: *'Heavy Weapons And Armor Proficiency: '''Adin is able to cast his arcane spells while encumbered in heavy armor, and as such takes to the battlefield in full mail. He typically carries both a heavy two-handed blade, and a lighter blade paired with a solid tower shield. *'Tinkering Proficiency: All those of the Terodaran kingdom's army are expected to be able to perform maintenance on their armor, and Adin is no exception. His armor is both the finest in the kingdom and an example for his troops. *'''Earth Magic: Adin is skilled in the use of Earth elemental magic, battering foes with boulders and forcing earthworked defenses in on themselves, a technique which he has developed extensively but can only use sparingly. *'Battlefield Command:' Adin is at home in the frontlines, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with his men. He is able to inspire and lead even the most beleagued of formations to success. Out-Of-Character Information Adin Valerian is played by adeganStand, the creator and owner of Adoria's server, as one of his NPCs. He takes the form of a human wearing a deep brown jacket and trousers made of heavy leather. He wears a pair of steel vambraces, and carries a sword and shield upon his back, slung over a deep green cape. In battle, he primarily wears a suit of heavy Steel Armor, and fights with either a tower shield and a broadsword or a heavy cleaver. Statistics *HP: 40 *Armor: armor when created *Weapons: weapons when created- sub bullet points for specific items, same with armor Category:Characters Category:Seven Brothers Category:Non-Player Characters